To examine and compare the effects of progestogens on bone density and metabolism in menopausal women. In response to the reviewers comments and recently published in vitro data that progestogens are potent bone mitogens, we will include direct examination of the effects of progestogens on bone histomorphometry by bone biopsy. We believe that this added dimension will provide insight in the mechanism for progestogen action on bone.